A Night of Stars & Wishes
by Cagalli Ryou
Summary: Takagi wishes to have the qualities of his best rival, Shiratori. Happened around OVA2. One-shot Takagi/Satou!


**A/N:** OMG I made a second fic! O_O I never thought lol. Anyway, thanks to **pheonickx** and **XeroBlitzAce** for reviewing my first story! I really appreciate it! *bows*

This fanfic happened on the night of OVA2 (16 Suspects?) so there are some spoilers. If you don't like spoilers, don't read this. I would also suggest that you watch OVA2 (if you haven't) before reading this. Also, I assumed many things here like Takagi's parents being on a far province and Shiratori being extreeeeemely rich! Well, I know he's rich, alright, but I exaggerated here, I think.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan! Gosho Aoyama does. :D

Takagi Wataru was sitting in the veranda after the long day. One time during autumn, Inspector Shiratori invited them to his villa in Karuizawa and this day had been a rough one mainly because of the broken wine bottle case. It was a good thing that Conan Edogawa solved the case easily before the tension thickens more. After all, all of them became suspect, even Shiratori himself. And now the day was finally coming to an end. The others were inside, chatting, playing or singing in karaoke. He took this opportunity to relax. He had been so stressed at work and he deserves this relaxation.

But he can't quite relax. Why? Because of many things he learned today actually. One of them was—

He jumped on his seat at the sight of something. "Ah! A shooting star!" He smiled and crossed his fingers.

_I wish I can be as rich as Shiratori! I wish I can be as rich as Shiratori!_

Takagi stopped at the sudden realization. How did he manage to wish for something like that? That was too good to be true if ever that will come true. He can't be, and can never be, as rich as Shiratori. Even if he works 24/7, until his age of retirement, or even until he dies, he can never reach at least even a quarter of his wealth, let alone his entire wealth. Unless of course, he won a jackpot in lottery. Shiratori can buy Satou everything she wants and can definitely make her happy when it comes to that aspect.

_Unlike me who even finds it hard to buy a single luxury._

He sighed at that thought. Self-pitying: that's what's happening to him right now. He knew that, but he can't help it. He's a man and most men tend to compete with each other, especially when it comes to love. Speaking of being a man...

"_Come on, you're a man, don't worry about stuff like that,"_ he recalled Satou saying that a while ago when he told her about Shiratori having much money.

Takagi knew what Satou meant. That he shouldn't let money be his problem. But, practicality check, in these times, life is hard, and they live in a money-driven world. It's hard to get by without having much money. Sure enough, she wasn't really into rich men, but in raising a family, you need much. He only had enough for him to live and sometimes having extra, but not too much. Most women would really prefer a richer man.

_Most... But I know Satou-san is not one of them._ He smiled. The thought gave him hope.

He looked up just in time to see... "Another shooting star!"

_I wish I can cook as well as Shiratori! I wish I can cook as well as Shiratori!_

What the hell was he thinking? Why was he wishing to have the qualities of his rival? The answer came as quick as the appearance of a shooting star. It was because of Kisaki-sensei's comment earlier to Shiratori.

"_You'd make a great son-in-law."_

Yes. Every mother would want a son-in-law like Shiratori. He is filthy rich, has a high rank in his line of work, and can cook well. Not that he can't cook. He can cook, yes, but it was not as good as Shiratori's.

He smiled bitterly. His rival is ten times, or even one hundred times, better than him.

"What are you doing here, Takagi-kun?"

A strikingly familiar voice startled him and jolted him out of his train of thoughts. He stood up suddenly and looked at where the voice was coming from. His heart skipped when he saw Satou's face. She was smiling and leaning towards him.

"S-Satou-san! What are you doing here? Ahahaha." He scratched the back of his head while blushing.

Satou laughed softly which, in his opinion, made her look much more beautiful. He blushed even more. "I believe I asked first," she said before sitting down, placing her elbows on the table and resting her chin on her hands. She looked at him and smiled even more.

"Sorry," he said before sitting down to his chair that was on her side. "I was just looking at the stars."

She made a long "Oh" sound before looking up at the star-filled sky. There was a long silence between them. He wanted to speak but he was afraid he might say something wrong that will make her angry. He didn't want for this moment alone with her to end soon.

"Wow a shooting star!" Satou said excitedly. She crossed her fingers and silently wished. When she looked at him, he also had his fingers crossed and was looking desperately at the sky. He looked cute.

"So, _Keiji-san_, may I know what you wished for?" Her voiced snapped him back to reality.

"A-Ah! That? Ah, t-that was... I-It was nothing!" he stammered. He can't surely say to her what he wished. It wasn't embarrassing but how can he say to her that he wished for her to love him? But isn't this the right time to tell her? It was a clear chance given to him to say his concealed feelings for her. But there are several things to consider like the ones in the living room. They might interrupt their special moment anytime.

Takagi looked up again and decided to avoid the topic. "You know what, Satou-san? There are many times when I thought I wanted to leave the city and be with my parents again."

Satou looked at him. He was dead serious while looking at the sky but she can see the loneliness present in his eyes at the moment. She knew what he feels. Being away from your parents is hard especially when you have special bond with them. In her case, it was her father who she misses badly. She wasn't really feeling lonely since her mother was there. But she knew Takagi-kun is dying of loneliness.

"I envy you because you have your mother here. And you get to see her every time you go home. But, for me, sometimes it's kinda crazy having your family away. I was really close to my parents so I have a lot of difficulty when I first came in this city." Takagi smiled at her when he saw that she was seriously listening to him, never even blinking. "But every time I feel I want to see them, I'll just look at their picture and at the sky."

_The sky? What about the sky?_ She thought, wondering what significance it has.

It seems he read what was in her mind and he smiled again. "My mom said that when I miss them, I just have to gaze up to the sky. Of course, they're not there," he chuckled. "But whenever I think that we are under the same sky, I always feel that they weren't too far from me. Then that would be enough to ease my loneliness."

Satou felt her cheeks heat up when he looked at her. She wanted to say something. She wanted to tell Takagi that he can call her anytime, whenever he feels lonely. She wanted to ease his loneliness too. _But damn it! Why can't I speak?_

Silence fell upon them again. Both didn't know what to say, or rather how to say what they wanted to say. And then, when they finally decided to break the silence...

"Takagi-kun."

"Satou-san."

Takagi and Satou looked at each other, shocked. They spoke at the same time and felt embarrassed for interrupting each other.

"You first," they chorused. Both of them blushed lightly.

"You first, Takagi-kun."

"No. Ladies first, Satou-san."

"No. You go first. I wasn't really going to say something important, anyway."

He gave her a smile which made her heart skipped a beat. Did he...? Will he say the words she wanted to hear from him? Is this what's going to happen? Her heart was beating rapidly in anticipation. She was getting excited. What will she say if he said those things?

He looked up and pointed at the sky. She followed his hand with her gaze. "Can you see those three stars?" he asked.

Satou raised an eyebrow. Surely there are many stars in the sky. "There are many stars up there, Takagi-kun." But in reality she was disappointed. _Damn it! I was thinking too much!_ She won't admit how she was embarrassed at her own thought... ever! She heard a noise of shifting chairs and as she looked back, she saw Takagi sitting at the chair he placed behind her. He held her hand gently, which made her blush even more, and stretched out her finger to the sky.

"There! Can you see it now?"

She nodded, not sure of her capability to speak at that moment. He was so close to her. She can feel his breath at the back of her ear which made her shudder in delight. She can feel the warmth of his hand that was holding hers, slowly eradicating the coldness of her hands. And she can smell the good scent that was lingering on his body. He had never been this close to her as he was now.

"It's called the 'Orion's Belt'," he explained. "On other countries, they call it 'Three Kings'."

"Three Kings?"

"Yes. I think it was those three kings mentioned in the Bible who followed a star. I don't really know." He shrugged. "If you see Orion's belt, you can easily see the whole constellation of Orion. Like here." He didn't let go of her hand. Instead, he moved her hand and pointed her fingers to some stars on the upper part of Orion's belt.

"If you connect those stars, you can see Orion's head and his arms. Then here." He shifted her hands to the lower part of Orion's belt and made her hand point some stars. "If you connect them, you can see his legs. Can you see the picture now, Satou-san?" He put her hand down.

She tilted her head and retraced the stars Takagi pointed and drew an invisible line in the sky using her mind. She was delighted when she saw what he meant.

"Yes! I can see it!" Satou looked at him. "That's so cool, Takagi-kun. Thank you." But she was suddenly halted when she noticed how close his face was to hers. He was staring at her intensely and there was an unexplained something on the way he stared at her. She silently noticed his warm hard still resting on hers.

"T-Takagi-kun," she whispered, closing her eyes, slightly parting her lips and slowly crossing the distance between their faces.

Takagi felt so overjoyed that he was this close to the love of his life. And the fact that she wanted to be even closer thrilled him. He won't pass up this opportunity! He silently wished to the shooting star that his eye caught passing by that there won't be interruption. Their lips were only an inch apart.

"Waaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiii! Shooting stars!" That happy female voice followed the sudden opening of the veranda's glass doors. Satou and Takagi swiftly stood up and stepped back at each other, wearing a heavy red taint on their cheeks. They looked back and saw Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko rushing towards the railing. They were followed by Sonoko who was shouting, "Hey wait!" Then she was followed by Ran, Kazuha, Heiji, Conan and Ai. The three children clung into the railing and look at the skies, admiring the stunning view.

"They're so many!" Ayumi said.

"It's called Meteor Showers Ayumi-chan," Mitsuhiko explained to the girl.

"Oh I see. It's beautiful! Can I make a wish?"

"Yes you can."

"I wish for more and more _unaju_ rice bowls!" shouted the excited Genta. The other kids were giving Genta the 'I knew it' look.

It was Ayumi who noticed the two officers. "Ah! Satou-_keiji_ and Takagi-_keiji_! What are you doing here?" she asked. She was kind of surprised at their presence.

"Aaahhh.. Ahahaha," Satou & Takagi unknowingly chorused. "We were just looking at the stars."

"You're not just looking at the stars. You're about to kiss too," Sonoko mumbled under her breath. She was disappointed at the turn of events because she saw what the two were doing and the kids interrupted them.

"What is it, Sonoko?" asked Ran, who heard her friend mumbled something.

"Ah! Nothing!"

It was then that Inspector Megure came out of the living room. "Takagi-kun, Satou-kun, Shiratori said let's drink some of his wine again. Are you coming?"

"Y-Yes." The female officer answered. She gave Takagi a smile and tapped his shoulders. "Come, Takagi-kun." Disappointment can be seen on her face as she entered the living room, leaving him and the children outside.

Takagi released a big sigh. Too close. It was too close! Why can't it happen? He was getting frustrated. Every time they were about to kiss, something or someone interrupts. He sighed again. God must've hated him. He sat down and looked at the stars again. Flashbacks of what happened earlier came flooding in his thoughts. It was an exceptional feeling being close to her. He loved the feeling of her cold hands on his warm hands, the feeling of her face near his and the scent of her soft hair. It was not every day that he can be as close to her as this was. He should be thankful rather than frustrated because he felt deep connection with her just by being close to her like that.

"Takagi-kun!" He heard Satou called. He looked back and told her he's coming.

He stood up and looked at the stars one more time. Another shooting star had passed by. There's no need to wish for her love. Because somewhere in his heart he knew that the stars were slowly granting his wish. Maybe he can never be as rich as Shiratori, or as good as him in cooking, but he will be sure to be a good man that will be fit for Satou Miwako.

With that in mind, he walked back to the company of his friends and had a toast.

**-Owari-**

**A/N:** I thought this fic will be shorter than my first one but it didn't turn up to be that way lol. Ideas keep coming into my head. Anyway, I enjoyed writing this. I hope you enjoy reading this too. :D Constructive criticisms are welcome.

Long live MiwaTaru!

**P.S.** The quote about "under the same sky" is not my original. I got it from a text message. ^^


End file.
